Nictis
Nictis was an ancient and powerful entity that appears in the ending of The Greatest Threat of All, and serves as the main antagonist of the Eternal Despair and Rebellion of Realms sagas of the Roach Chronicles. He was the ruler of the Cursed Realm and was created with the realm itself through the dark energies of the Aether. He is also the true biological father of Samantha Maxis. When the Cursed Realm was released into reality, Nictis escaped his realm into the realm within the Soul Stone, which was encased within the Summoning Key for protection. Following the defeat of Ataraxia, the Soul Stone was destroyed along with the other Infinity Stones within the Infinity Gauntlet. Nictis would emerge into reality, now restored, and proceeds to haunt one of Samuel Higgins' nightmares, hinting to his return and ultimate goal in using the Dark Scepter to create an artificial Cursed Realm out of the Earth, one that would eventually expand to the rest of the universe. After Nictis was successful in his mission in obtaining the Dark Scepter following his remorseful sacrifice of his daughter, Nictis fueled the scepter with enough dark energy from the Aether to begin the process of turning the universe into the Accursed Realm, the Cursed Realm's successor. Despite the heroes' attempts to stop him, Nictis ultimately triumphed and was able to create the Accursed Realm out of the universe, imprisoning all of the universe's inhabitants within the realm and completing his lifelong goal of keeping the universe safe from itself. Months later however, the Rebellion of Realms would fight off Nictis' newly formed Dark Order in an attempt to reclaim their universe. On June 5th, 2029, Nictis was confronted at his palace in Berlin, Germany, where a hectic final fight occurred. However, as Nictis laid on the ground in defeat, a Dark Order helicopter from the Dark Order supply station landed, revealing The Visitor. As the heroes and Nictis questioned who he was, The Visitor replied that he was a harbinger of doom as the rocket from the Dark Order supply station launched and exploded midair, creating a fracture in the skies above. The Visitor would soon swiftly beat the heroes and Nictis, seizing the Dark Scepter from Nictis. In an attempt to stop The Visitor, Nictis attempts to stab him with Patrick's discarded knife. However, The Visitor grabs Nictis by the neck and uses his wrist-mounted blade to stab Nictis in the neck after taunting him for his botched efforts, killing him once and for all. As the Accursed Realm reverted back into the original universe, the fracture in the sky worsened, with The Visitor taunting the heroes about this, saying that this was just the beginning before teleporting away with the Dark Scepter, dropping Nictis' lifeless corpse onto the ground. History At some point in time, Nictis was created along with the Cursed Realm, serving as the realm's ruler. He would remain bound to his realm for thousands of years, where he would use his mask to curse all those who were imprisoned in the realm, as well as supply himself with the captured souls' energies, allowing his own life to be extended greatly. In 1933, thousands of years after the Cursed Realm's creation, Nictis created a daughter, Samantha. However, despite his love for her, Nictis deemed the Cursed Realm too dangerous for him to raise her in. Using his powers, Nictis sent Samantha to Germany, where she would be found and later raised by Ludvig Maxis, who would hide the fact that she was adopted from her. When the Cursed Realm's embodiment, the Apothicon being, emerged into reality, Nictis was given the chance to escape his eternal imprisonment. However, due to his time in the Cursed Realm, Nictis found himself unable to sustain his aetherial form and decided to rest within the soul world within the Soul Stone in order to regain his energy. The Greatest Threat of All Nictis was within the Soul Stone when Xarcoh acquired it from the Summoning Key. The Soul Stone would be inserted into the Infinity Gauntlet along with the other Infinity Stones, thus allowing Ataraxia to gain god-like powers. However, due to the combined efforts of the United Heroes, the Infinity Gauntlet was destroyed, the Infinity Stones with it. However, Nictis was able to supply himself with enough energy before escaping the Soul Stone prior to its destruction. The following night, Higgins dreamt of a horrible nightmare in the middle of the night. In the nightmare, Nictis obtains the Dark Scepter from a dark castle, using it to transform the Earth into a dark and twisted dimension. As the Mask of Nictis flashes in a bright beam of light, Higgins jerks up from bed, saying to himself that he must prepare for the inevitable. Eternal Despair Derailed Nictis soon learned that his powerful mask, the Mask of Nictis, was being transported on a cargo train bound for a private military research lab in Washington due to his connection with the mask. Using his powers, Nictis derailed the train, causing the mask to activate, which in result transforms nearly all of the train's crew into zombies, as well as the inhabitants of a nearby town. After searching the area, the four survivors uncovers the mask's location buried beneath a pile of debris that landed on the mask. Upon grabbing the mask, the mask reacts to them, ultimately shooting out a beam of light into the sky. This alerts Nictis, who soon discovers the four with his mask. Disgusted, Nictis uses his powers to take the mask from the four's grasp. Nictis soon explains to the four of his concept of life, saying that it needs to be forever kept in check if it is to ever truly thrive from itself. Nictis then raises the Mask of Nictis into the air, saying that it is his job to ensure that life will be better for everyone before activating the Mask of Nictis. Nictis then puts the mask over his face, causing his entire body to surge up with orange energy. As the souls of the four are drawn into the mask, their physical bodies turn into zombies. Using their souls, Nictis ultimately learns what the four learned within Higgins' safehouse within the town, discovering the necessary information regarding the Dark Scepter's location on the other side of the world. With his mask back in his possession, Nictis would begin his plan, utilizing his mask's powers to turn the inhabitants of various different cities and towns worldwide into zombies. In an attempt to tie up loose ends, Nictis uses his powers to wipe out all of his zombie army within the proximity of the train wreck. Red Dawn Three days following the derailment of the 501st Corporation supply train, Nictis successfully used the Mask of Nictis to trigger a zombie outbreak across the country, traveling to various cities within the country in order to spread the infection even further. In his travels, Nictis himself arrives at the city of Chattanooga in Tennessee and begins using the Mask of Nictis to trigger another outbreak. However, just before he would leave, Nictis begins to sense an energy source similar to his own within the city. Curious, Nictis begins to search the city for the energy source. Nictis soon arrives at the city's mall, where he sees Jacob Roberts, Patrick West, Daniela Knight, Samuel Higgins, and Samantha Maxis being evacuated by the US Military on the rooftops. As he watches the chopper fly away from the city, he spots Samantha in the chopper. Shocked by this, Nictis begins to tail the chopper to its destination, realizing that Samantha was the energy source he had been looking for. Mayday Dark Solace Curseworld Personality Nictis, despite what seems to be a ruthless and heartless being, is quite philosophical; he believes that all of existence should be bound to rules in order to contain itself from its own destructive potentials. To ensure this would happen, Nictis would make it his eternal goal to set things to how he believes they should, by utilizing the Dark Scepter to transform all of the universe into a new Cursed Realm, one that he would control and force his rules upon. While most consider him the villain, Nictis sees himself as the true protagonist, often referring to the heroes as the "true villains". Despite this, Nictis is actually remorseful in some of his endeavors for the completion of his master plan. One such event occurs during Dark Solace, where he ultimately has to sacrifice Samantha, his biological daughter, in order to break the seal encasing the Dark Scepter. This causes him to become heartbroken and traumatized, enforcing him to complete his plan no matter what to ensure Samantha's sacrifice would not be in vain. Videos Alan Silvestri - Porch (From "Avengers Infinity War" Audio Only)|Nictis' theme. Category:The Greatest Threat of All Category:Eternal Despair Category:Rebellion of Realms Category:Universal Convergence Category:Boss Rush